As semiconductor devices are scaled down to submicron dimensions, planarization technology becomes increasingly complicated, both during the fabrication of the device and for the formation of multi-level interconnects and wiring. Chemical-mechanical planarization (CMP) has recently emerged as a technique for achieving a high degree of planarization for submicron very large integrated circuit fabrication.
Furthermore, CMP is a widely used process by which both chemical and mechanical forces are used to globally planarize a semiconductor workpiece. The planarization prepares the workpiece for the formation of a subsequent layer. A CMP system includes a rotating platen covered by a polishing pad. A slurry distribution system is configured to provide a chemical mechanical polishing slurry to the polishing pad. A workpiece is then brought into contact with the pad, causing the rotating platen to planarize the workpiece.